Asgardian Alliance
Founding of the Alliance The Asgardian Alliance, originally known as the Space Kingdom of Asgardia, was founded on 9 September 2017 when the constitution drawn up by its founder, Igor Ashurbeyli, went into effect. The original goal of Asgardia was to make a massive space station orbiting Earth, which would have held over 100,000 colonists. The Space Kingdom originally planned to apply for UN membership, but this designation was later deemed to be less desirable due to the increase in UN regulations and control over its member nations. The Asgardian Alliance succeeded in their plan of building the space station with the completion of the gigantic Asgardia Prime space station, capable of housing over 150,000 residents, in 2081. The Asgardian Alliance was remarkable in their determination and perseverance in this monumental task, which was more difficult than many of the other goals attempted by the other early space factions. The Asgardian Alliance worked well with the other main factions, especially cultivating alliances with the United Nations and the Andolian Protectorate. First War of Sol However, the colonies founded on Europa, Ganymede, Enceladus, and Triton by the Asgardian Alliance, and all the Asgardian space stations throughout Sol, several of which were very large, sided with the Andolian and LABS rebels in Sol during the First War of Sol. UN and Andolian fleets, combined with a few Asgardian ships fighting on the Andolian side, clashed over Mars in a massive battle beginning on 15 April 2129. While the battle dragged on until 23 April because of reinforcements on both sides, the outcome was really decided on the first day of fighting; the UN fleets took very heavy losses and were eventually forced to retreat. During this First Battle of Mars, millions of citizens on Earth were pledging their support of the Andolian and Asgardian defenders of Mars, who were seen as the legitimate defenders of freedom. Many of these protesters were later deported to Mars and other colonies in the Sol system. On 20 April, UN fleets clashed with massive Asgardian fleets orbiting Luna, as well as the original Asgardia Prime space station orbiting Earth. Asgardia Prime and the Asgardian fleet orbiting Earth were instrumental in forcing the eventual standdown of the UN forces which ended the First War of Sol on 4 November 2134. First Interstellar War In the First Interstellar War, the Asgardian colonists in Proxima and Alpha Centauri rebelled along with all Asgardian and Andolian colonists in other systems and the colonists of all non-UN factions in Sol itself (only the UN, Asgardian Alliance, and Andolian Protectorate had interstellar colonies or installations at this time). The Asgardian forces in Sol once again proved to be very helpful, with a fleet of 24 Asgardian capital ships armed with heavy missiles entering the Earth restriction zone and tying down a UN fleet of nearly 60 ships, preventing it from coming to the assistance of the blockade forces in Tau Ceti, Kapetyn, Proxima Centauri, and Alpha Centauri. At the same time, the immensely powerful Andolian fleets broke the blockades in their systems and assisted the Asgardian systems under blockade; once the blockades in these systems were broken a combined force of 107 Asgardian and Andolian capital ships entered Sol and forced another UN standdown on 6 June 2145. Second Interstellar War During the four decades before the Second Interstellar War, the Asgardian Alliance became increasingly concerned with what they saw as the overaggressive and expansionist policies of the Andolian Protectorate; this was because of the propaganda campaign against the Protectorate that was made by the UN during these years. In 2189, the Asgardian Alliance and the United Nations joined forces to form a new faction called the Union and attacked Andolian systems, starting with several relatively weakly defended outlying colonies; these initial campaigns turned into the Second Interstellar War. The systems which were attacked were all systems which had intially been colonized by the UN, but which had decided to renounce their UN membership and join the Protectorate. Despite the facts that not all the systems which applied for Andolian membership were accepted, and that other former UN systems also renounced their UN membership and joined the Asgardian Alliance, the UN decided to revenge itself on the new Andolian systems whose citizens had rejected the UN's overly regulated and inefficient bureacracy for the simple, although highly militarized, Andolian form of government. Manufacturers and Subgroups The Asgardian Alliance has a fairly well-organized government and military. An elite military organization, known as the Knights of the Golden Circle, is famous for their exploits in military service of the Alliance. As of 1 January 4025, the Asgardian Alliance had two allegiant ship manufacturers: Eclipse Shipyards and Macdona Shipyards.Category:Factions